Luigi's Pokemon Mansion
by AGP1990
Summary: When Luigi wins a mansion inhabited by Ghost-type Pokémon, he has to save both Mario and Ash with his own team of Pokémon.
1. Preface

Before I go on with the story, I wish to clarify which normal ghosts are which Pokémon:

Gold Ghost: Gastly

Purple Puncher: Haunter

Blue Twirler: Gengar

Grabbing Ghost: Misdreavus

Garbage Can Ghost: Trevenant

Ceiling Surprise: Mimikyu

Shy Guy: Duskull

Mr. Bones: Alolan Marowak

Also, I plan to reveal the names of each Boo and their locations:

Parlor: Boomarchais

Anteroom: Boonatic

Wardrobe Room: GameBoo Color

Study: Booshkin

Master Bedroom: Booquet

Nursery: MaliBoo

Ball Room: Boolero

Storage Room: GameBoo Horror

Mirror Room: James Boond

Laundry Room: Boo York City

Butler's Room: Inspector Booseau

Hidden Room: Boorodin

Conservatory: Booccini

Dining Room: Boocatini

Kitchen: Boochanan

Rec Room: Boonanza

Tea Room: Doctor Boolittle

Astral Hall: Boowitched

Nana's Room/Sewing Room: Booshchev

Billiards Room: RaiBoo

Projection Room: Herbert Boover

The Twins' Room: GorBoochev

Fortune-Teller's Room: Boo-wop

Safari Room: Booffalo

Breaker Room: Bootah

Cellar: Boo Zealand

Telephone Room: Boo Jersey

Clockwork Room: VanBoover

Sitting Room: DumBoo

Guest Room: Booser

Armory: Booché

Ceramics Studio: LiverBool

Pipe Room: Bootonium

Cold Storage: Boothoven

The Artist's Studio: Opera Booffa

And finally, here is the order of the rooms Luigi goes through in the mansion (unless necessary, cleared rooms are not counted):

Area 1: Foyer → Garage → Parlor → Anteroom → Wardrobe Room → 2F Balcony → Study → Master Bedroom → Nursery

Area 2: Foyer → 1F Bathroom → Ball Room → Storage Room → Parlor (Boo) → Anteroom (Boo) → Wardrobe Room (Boo) → Study (Boo) → Master Bedroom (Boo) → Nursery (Boo) → Ball Room (Boo) → Storage Room (Boo) → 1F Washroom → Fortune-Teller's Room (initial) → Mirror Room → Laundry Room → Butler's Room (vacant) → Hidden Room → Butler's Room (occupied) → Conservatory → Dining Room → Kitchen → Fortune-Teller's Room (hats) → Boneyard → Graveyard

Area 3: Foyer → Boneyard (second watering) → Courtyard → Bottom of the Well → Rec Room → Fortune-Teller's Room (letter) → Tea Room → 2F Washroom → Astral Hall → Observatory → Fortune-Teller's Room (appropriate paraphernalia) → Nana's Room/Sewing Room → 2F Bathroom → Billiards Room → Projection Room → Fortune-Teller's Room (clothes) → The Twins' Room → Fortune-Teller's Room (shoes and capture) → Safari Room → 3F Balcony

Area 4: Foyer → Breaker Room (pre-Blackout) → Boneyard (third watering) → Telephone Room → Conservatory (Blackout) → Hidden Room (Blackout) → Garage (Blackout) → Nursery (Blackout) → Wardrobe Room (Pinot Dusknoir) → Breaker Room → Cellar → Telephone Room (post-Blackout) → Clockwork Room → Roof → Sealed Room → Sitting Room → Guest Room → Armory → Ceramics Studio → Pipe Room → Cold Storage → The Artist's Studio → The Secret Altar


	2. Prologue

It was a dark and stormy night – well, it was dark and there were flashes of lightning followed by the corresponding booms of thunder, but no rain. In a deserted forest, a tall, thin man with a big nose and a mustache walked up to what he assumed to be his new abode, a large Gothic structure fitting of one of Sir Walter Scott's darker materials. Luigi, as he was so often called, was quite phobic, and phasmaphobia (i.e., the fear of ghosts) was very strong in him. Very nervously he went inside.

The plumber walked into the foyer but did not know where to go. Up the stairs he went, but the door in front of him was locked. Just then there appeared a purplish blob holding a giant key on the lower level. Luigi knew these ghosts from his battles with Pikachu. "A wild Gastly appeared!" he thought, turning around to see what showed up. He was right on the first try, but before he could see it, the Gastly fled the foyer and into the locked room, dropping the key as it flew.

Luigi picked up the key and went nervously into the room. The same Gastly appeared, only for Professor E. Gadd to come in and save the day.

"Luigi!" he cried. "Thank goodness you're here! I have been asked for you to help me in this mansion again. It's inhabited by ghosts!"

"Not just any ghosts," Luigi said. "Ghost Pokémon. There was a Gastly in the Foyer, and I bet I'll see a few more before I finish this."

Just then there appeared a trio of Gastly headed for them. "Let's get out of here posthaste, Luigi!" said the Professor.

"So… you say this mansion is inhabited by Pokémon?" the professor said once they got back to the lab.

"I repeat," said Luigi, "that these Pokémon are of the Ghost type. I will need something that can assist me in the mansion."

"I've got just the Pokémon for you," said the Professor, handing a PokéBall to Luigi. "Open it up."

When Luigi pressed the button in the center, out popped a Pokémon that looked like a combination between an owl and a pine tree. "Decidueye," it said, its voice a firm Received Pronunciation.

"Luigi," said the green plumber nervously. "I do hope you are not of the Ghost-type, my new acquaintance."

"To be quite honest, I am," replied Decidueye, "but I know this mansion better than any Mimikyu or Banette you will come across. By the way, I saw in the forest a man who looked like you with a red hat and shirt like yours. He walked up to the mansion without saying anything, and he never came back. Do you know anything about that?"

"As a matter of fact," stated Luigi, "I do. That is my older brother, Mario."

"What?!" the Pokémon cried. "We must save him together!"

"The last time I saved Mario," Luigi said, "I went through a huge haunted hotel. This time, however, I would appreciate it if you could guide me."

"I do believe that we shall have quite an excellent time together," said Decidueye.

"If I need to contact you," said Prof. E. Gadd, "I'll do it through my Super Game Boy Horror, or SGBH. It's a unique addition to your collection, Luigi." And with that Luigi was about ready to catch 'em all… almost.

"I'll consult Prof. Oak first," said Luigi to himself, "and we'll see if he agrees." Luigi dialed Oak's Lab in Pallet Town, and he agreed to help Luigi.

Upon his arrival, Prof. Oak was alarmed. "A mansion full of Ghost-type Pokémon?" he asked. "I do hope Ash Ketchum didn't get lost on his way there."

"I don't know," said Luigi, "but I'll catch 'em all by the end of the night!"


	3. Act I

The Foyer looked remarkably like that of the first mansion. The only differences Luigi noticed were a small door to the right and Princess Peach crying where one of her Toads was. Luigi walked up to Princess Peach, who stopped crying. "Boy, am I glad to see you, Luigi!" she exclaimed. "I came here when Mario told me about this place, and he never came back. I'll be so upset if he doesn't!"

"Leave it to me!" Luigi said. "I'll find him."

"I'd like to give you something in exchange for finding Mario," Princess Peach said, "but all I have is this key and a few Pokémon. There's a Noctowl and a Drifblim."

"Thank you," said Luigi as he went over to the door on the right and, using the key given to him by Princess Peach, unlocked it. With that he found himself in the Garage, which, though dark, was completely devoid of ghosts. In the center, there was an automobile that looked like an American version of the Ford Model Y. Luigi opened the trunk and out popped a little yellow mouse with a lightning bolt tail.

"Leapin Jeeps!" cried Luigi. "How did you get here, Pikachu?"

"I'll tell you," said Pikachu nervously. "Ash brought me here when he learned about what had happened, and those ghosts ran off with him and trapped me in this car. Thank you for saving me, Luigi."

"I appreciate your thanks, Pikachu," said Luigi. "We'll have to work together, my shocking little friend." Having saved Pikachu, Luigi found the item he needed: the Poltergust 6000P. Now he was ready to catch 'em all.

Before he could leave, however, Prof. E. Gadd called him. "Luigi," he said, "I'm glad you got it. I designed the Poltergust 6000P specifically to catch Pokémon of the Ghost type. Before you get any further, I should tell you that you'll find one Gastly, one Haunter and one Gengar in this room."

And sure enough, the three ghosts appeared before them. Luigi tried taking care of the three together, stunning them with his flashlight and using the Poltergust 6000P; and despite each of the trio fighting him, he caught all three in a snap. A small green treasure chest appeared. Luigi opened it and found a small emerald disc. Luigi grabbed it, but before he could go anywhere he heard a buzzing noise.

It was Prof. E. Gadd. "I see you've collected the Leaf medal," he said. "I will provide you with the details later. Use it wisely, lad."

So, with the Poltergust 6000P now in his possession, Luigi went back into the Foyer and ascended the stairs, entering the Parlor. Against the north wall, Luigi and Pikachu could see six eerie lavender candles; but they didn't approach them quite yet. Instead, the two searched every nook and cranny looking for money. When they could find no more, Luigi went up to the candles.

"Something here tells me that I should blow these out," said Luigi.

"I might have second thoughts about that," said Pikachu nervously. All the same, Luigi blew out each candle using the Poltergust 6000P, and as soon as all six were extinguished, the paintings began rumbling.

"WHO put out my candles?" asked the painting right in front of him, one of a Spiritomb. "YOU, Mr. Lime-Green?"

"YOU certainly didn't see Pikachu do it," replied Luigi nervously, shaking his head yes.

"Well, dark rooms are dangerous around here… Yes…" said another painting of a female Jellicent in an aquarium.

"I knew it," said Pikachu sadly.

"THEY love the dark," said a third painting of a Cofagrigus, "and now THEY will get YOU! Bloo-heh!"

"And WHO are THEY?" wondered Luigi.

"Now you're in for it! Blugh-huh!" yelled a painting of three Litwick on a table.

"Probably the ghosts," replied Pikachu.

"Just like the two little Red-Caps before you," said a fifth painting of a Sinistea and a Polteageist on a table.

"Mario! Ash!" cried Luigi.

"May both of you wander lost in the darkness… forever!" said the Spiritomb painting. "Are you AFRAID of the dark, little man? Are you? Huh? Blah-hah! Here THEY are now!"

No sooner had the portraits finished than three Gastly appeared. Luigi sucked each of them one by one, and as soon as they were all in the Poltergust 6000P, the lights came on and a blue treasure chest appeared, revealing a key leading to the Anteroom.

Inside the Anteroom, Luigi encountered two Gastly and one Haunter, which he caught quite easily. There was no key this time, but a brown chest appeared in the middle of the room, and Pikachu opened it. Inside it was the Earth Medal. Prof. E. Gadd buzzed about it like the other one, but gave no further working on it. The duo entered the Wardrobe Room, opening one wardrobe to find a blue Gastly, which rewarded Luigi with vast amounts of money. Then they saw four normal Gastly and two Trevenant, using Seed Bomb on him. Trevenant was harder to catch, but the task was completed, and Luigi found another key.

Before Luigi went where the key was needed, he decided to go onto the balcony, where Princess Daisy was crying. But seeing Luigi was enough to cheer her up. When they got back to the Foyer, Luigi turned to his right; but before he could go any further, Prof. E. Gadd called him. "Luigi, my boy!" he cried. "I do believe we are about to find some very strong Pokémon. They're called Legendary Pokémon or something like that. Be careful!"

The key led to another series of rooms to the west. Luigi followed a trail of coins but didn't open the door that appeared. "It's probably a trap," he said.

"I'd better check," said Pikachu, creating an electrical fire by using Thundershock, which burned it down. "Let's try the door to the right."

Luigi opened the door and they were in the Study. "No legendaries yet," Luigi thought to himself. In a rocking chair, he saw a Sableye reading The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. Luigi went up to the desk and revealed a blue Gastly while he was there and caught it. As soon as the Sableye yawned, Luigi grabbed hold of it, sucking it in slowly. Another key, leading this time to the Master Bedroom, came out of the chest.

Inside the Master Bedroom, there floated in front of the mirror a female Mismagius. Luigi released Decidueye, and he flew over to the window and opened it, causing a breeze to come in. This exposed the heart of the Mismagius, allowing Luigi to capture it. Like the Sableye, the Mismagius struggled to break away from him, and Luigi got her in a snap. Another key popped out of the chest, and it led to the Nursery.

Inside the Nursery Luigi encountered a small ghost called Marshadow. It was sleeping in the crib, but Luigi woke it up by shaking a rocking horse. Then, once he had angered it, Luigi was transported to a surreal realm. Getting Marshadow to cooperate would not be easy, and it was a while before Luigi got the little rascal. Immediately he returned to the Nursery, where a key with a heart-shaped bow appeared from a large chest.

Decidueye could feel something rumbling. It was the SGBH, and Prof. E. Gadd congratulated Luigi on surviving this round. Luigi commented that he found Peach and Daisy as well. At the lab, Luigi emptied the Poltergust 6000P into the Ghost Portificationizer, and the three ghosts he had recently caught were put into paintings. Luigi took a bit of a breather, but he knew that Mario couldn't find himself.

Ghosts caught:

Livre Sable, the bookish Sableye

Gazette Demure, the Mirror-Centered Mismagius

Marshadow, Legendary Ghost Pokémon


	4. Act II, sc 1

Using the heart key, Luigi opened the door at the north end of the foyer and he went into the bathroom, the only room in this part of the mansion that was unlocked. As he and Pikachu entered, two white Misdreavus tried grabbing them, but Luigi used Decidueye and Drifblim to fend them off. Prof. E. Gadd contacted Luigi about the Misdreavus and told them that there were four distinct kinds that would grab him. Luigi then grabbed the key that appeared. Next, they were in the Ball Room, where several dancing Duskull waited. Removing the skull masks was a bit hard, but it worked, and he exposed their hearts easily and sucked them up. Once he cleaned the room of Duskull, two Shuppet appeared in the middle of the room. They were dancing together, and Luigi caught them easily, thus revealing the key to the Storage Room.

Before Luigi took care of the ghosts, he found another blue Gastly in the crates. As with the last one, Luigi was rewarded with a generous sum of money. Then, after fending off two Haunter and two normal purplish-black Misdreavus, Luigi found a red button on the southern wall, and when he pushed it, the western wall moved further west.

With the Storage Room expanded, there appeared a poster on the northern wall and a reddish-brown trapdoor. When Luigi pulled off the poster, it revealed a second button. Against Pikachu's wishes, Luigi pressed the second button, opening the trapdoor and unleashing a legion of Boos.

"Who's there?" one Boo asked. "Who dares disturb our sleep?"

"Oh ho! It's Luigi!" a second Boo said. "Look, guys! Luigi's finally here!"

"We're gonna do to you what we did to your brother and his friend," a third Boo said, "…only worse."

"What's on his back…?" asked a fourth Boo, much larger than the others and wearing a large red crown. "It's… Professor Elvin Gadd's Poltergust 6000P! Everybody SCRAM!"

They were both startled at such a sight; but once every last Boo had fled, the two professors called.

"Luigi! Are you OK?" cried Prof. Oak.

"Yeah," Luigi said, "but I was quite literally caught aghast."

"That was them!" exclaimed Prof. E. Gadd. "Those were the ones who released all of the ghosts from the paintings in my gallery! Those fiends! I wondered where King Boo and his gang had gone."

"So, they were hiding in the mansion all along… Thanks for flushing them out, Luigi!" said Prof. Oak.

"I'm tickled you found 'em," said Prof. E. Gadd, "but… perhaps it would've been better if you hadn't, well… let every single one escape. Just a thought."

"Ah well, water under the bridge," said Prof. Oak. "Anyway, you should probably come back to the lab for a sec."

**ABOUT FIVE MINUTES LATER, AFTER RETURNING TO THE LAB…**

"We've been waiting for you, Luigi!" said Prof. E. Gadd. "They must have been taken by that gang of Boos… Poor guys… Oh now, don't talk crazy. They're not gonna eat them. But what became of them, hm? Odd that they haven't come back."

"Now I'm not a Boo expert," said Prof. Oak, "but common theory holds that Boos grow in strength when they travel in numbers. They must somehow combine their powers too… Their power likely overwhelmed Mario and Ash."

"If our aim is to save Mario and Ash," said Pikachu, "there's but one way to do it: capture each Boo and slowly weaken the group's power!"

"But Boos, as their name implies, like to hide and then jump out to scare people," said Prof. E. Gadd. "You've got your work cut out finding 'em… Heh heh heh."

"Don't get all down in the mouth, Luigi," said Prof. Oak. "The SGBH has a secret function: the Boo Radar! The Boo Radar will flash red when something round like a Boo is hidden nearby. Use it to search everywhere, Luigi!"

"All right now, sonny," said Prof. E. Gadd. "Don't go tuckering yourself out. Relax, and just try to get those Boos one at a time. Don't forget now!"


	5. Act II, sc 2

After a bit of a review on Boo hunting, Luigi went back to the mansion. Scavenging the rooms that he had already been in, he found eight Boos before he and Pikachu went to the Washroom. Toad was crying in there, but Pikachu said that he would find Mario, and the little mushroom headed guy gave Luigi a key.

The key led to the Fortune-Teller's Room. In front of a crystal ball, there sat a veiled Mismagius, who sought lost and dropped items. There was nothing that Luigi and Pikachu had to offer quite yet, so they went into the next room, the Mirror Room. As soon as they entered the room, it locked and several turquoise Misdreavus appeared in the mirror, grabbing at them. Luigi did not want to be hugged and, quite honestly, neither did Pikachu, so they caught the six Misdreavus in the room and the power came on, revealing a red chest. Once they opened it, out popped the Flame Medal.

Prof. E. Gadd buzzed on the SGBH. "Hey now, Luigi! What have you found there? Let's look at that," the professor said.

"What did I get that you're so interested in?" Luigi asked.

"…Ohh… Ahh… It's… the Flame Medal!" cried Prof. Oak. "Now you can use the Fire Element!"

"What does that do?" asked Pikachu.

"Yes sir, with that, you can catch Fire Elemental Ghosts!" Prof. E. Gadd said. "Hm? What's a Fire Elemental Ghost, you ask? Why, they show up wherever you see fire! They're ghosts of fire itself, if you will. If you approach a flame, they'll be surprised by your presence and leap out into the air. Then you vacuum 'em up right away!"

"Sweet!" cried Pikachu.

"After that, you can expel fire with the big button on the Poltergust 6000P," added Prof. Oak. "It's color-coded so Ice is white, fire is red, Electricity is yellow, etc. You can melt ice, light candles, do all kinds of stuff! A meter will appear on the Poltergust 6000P below the button, so keep an eye on how much element you have left. Okay, guys?"

"Right," Luigi said.

Prof E. Gadd said, "You may have to use the Fire Element to defeat some ghosts… Keep that in mind, sonny! Don't say we never warned you!"

"I suppose you've got other elemental medals as well?" asked Pikachu.

"As a matter of fact, I do," said Luigi, showing the Leaf and Earth Medals, although he was already with Pikachu when he got them. "For now, I need to get us out of here…"

"Perhaps these _chandelles du phantôme_ will help us," said Pikachu, so Luigi lit them, and the door unlocked. Before they left, however, they found a Boo in the room and caught it.

Then they went back to the Fortune-Teller's Room and Luigi lit all the candles in there, revealing yet another key. Luigi had previously noted, prior to entering the Washroom, that a strange imitation Louis XVI candelabra was floating around, but he didn't deal with it quite yet. Instead, they went to the Laundry Room, where they found Mario and Ash's hats. "And they've been laundered recently," Pikachu said.

Our heroes fought two Haunter and two Misdreavus in the Laundry Room and then went to the next room. There was nothing there, but Pikachu noticed a small mouse hole on the eastern wall. Being a mouse, of course, he tried getting through it, but he was too big.

"Now we both know how Alice felt," Luigi thought to himself. He looked at it through the SGBH and it sucked them in. They found themselves in the Hidden Room. There was lots of treasure, but they also found four Ice Haunter (Ghost/Ice), and Luigi had to use fire to fight them. In addition to that, they were vulnerable to the fire exposed to them, and they died more quickly than a normal Haunter would. With the power on, Pikachu got the treasure chest that appeared, revealing the Pixie Medal, and Luigi caught the two Boos they missed.

Inside the Laundry Room, Luigi saw a golden chest, inside of which he found the Spark Medal. This would allow him to power light bulbs and defeat aquatic ghosts easily; but this wasn't the time for that. Luigi and Pikachu went to the floating candelabra, and upon lighting it, it revealed an elderly Banette, who ran away in horror to the Butler's Room, the same vacant room with no ghost or light. They followed him there, and they caught him, as well as the Boo in the room, easily.

The key in the chest that appeared led to the Conservatory, where a bunch of instruments appeared. Luigi touched each of them, revealing a pianist Sableye, this time a female, who played for the group a "piano sonata," which Luigi revealed to be from the Pokémon Tower in the Pokémon games. Luigi sucked up the sheet music, then the Sableye herself, and lastly the Boo in the room before they grabbed the key in the chest that had appeared.

This key led to the Dining Room, where, after lighting two sets of candles, a very fat Dusclops sat, eating lots of lemon custard. After grabbing a blue Gastly from the china cabinet, Luigi took care of the two waiters that replenished his meal (they were both Golurk dressed in tuxedos), then he sucked up the custard. The fat Dusclops got angry and tried spitting fireballs at Luigi, but to no avail. When he got exhausted, it was time for Luigi to strike. Such a fat ghost was not easy to catch, but Luigi was relieved when it was caught. In the room, there appeared a small grey chest, revealing the Stone Medal, and they caught the Boo in the room.

Luigi chose to replenish his literal firepower, then they entered the Kitchen. Pikachu found a blue Gastly in the dishwasher, which Luigi took care of before Luigi opened the refrigerator and found an Ice Haunter. Luigi used Flamethrower! It's super effective! With the room cleared, Luigi caught the Boo and picked up the Aqua Medal. As with the Flame Medal, Prof. E. Gadd explained how to use it, and Luigi picked up some water from the sink and went up to the door, which for some reason was on fire, and he put it out. However, before they went outside, Pikachu suggested that they go back to the Fortune-Teller's Room, and so they did.

When they got there, they gave the hats to Madame Mismagius, who stated that Mario was alive, and so was Ash, the latter of whom she called "Satoshi." However, she could not give further detail to the duo since she needed more items. Thus, they went outside to the Boneyard, where a ghost Houndour (Ghost/Fire) was sleeping. Luigi went up to a small plant and watered it, thus causing it to grow.

Suddenly the ghost Houndour woke up and so did an Alolan Marowak, which Luigi vacuumed up, its bone flying into place in front of the dog house. As the Houndour began gnawing on it, Luigi pulled it in, then they went into the dog house. Through the dog house, they found themselves in the Graveyard. "This place gives me the creeps," said Pikachu nervously.

"Me too," replied Luigi, "but I suspect that we shall fight a legendary Pokémon soon." But the first few Pokémon they encountered were three Alolan Marowak before the tombstone that was furthest north glowed an eerie incandescent grey.

As Luigi walked up to it, out popped a giant dragon known as Giratina. Luigi may not have said that it would be first, but he was still right. They were transported to a surreal world where a bunch of black blobs shaped like Giratina were, and Luigi had to fire them at the real Giratina to catch it. The struggle was long and hard, but eventually they caught it, and they went back to the Graveyard to find another large key. This time, it was green and the bow was shaped like the club seen on poker cards.

At the lab, Luigi put his new ghosts through the "rinse cycle," and he obtained six new paintings, amounting his total to nine. However, he and Pikachu still had a long way to go if they were to find Mario and Ash.

Ghosts caught:

Fandango and Tirana, the Dancing Shuppet Duo

Banesworth, the Nervous Banette Butler

Musica Dellegemme, the Musical Sableye

Pudgy Jones, the Gluttonous Dusclops

Delville, the Guard Houndour

Giratina, Legendary Ghost Pokémon


	6. Act III, sc 1

Luigi went to the Boneyard to water the plant that he and Pikachu had encountered earlier, and a large flower bloomed. Then they went to the back of the mansion, and the key of clubs unlocked the door to the Courtyard. Luigi attacked the Mimikyu that fell from the trees, and the chest that appeared revealed lots of money. Luigi released Noctowl and Decidueye, and they flew to a small straw building.

Inside it Luigi saw Princess Rosalina. Like the others she was crying, but she cheered up when she saw Luigi. She explained that Mario had dropped five items around the mansion and Ash four. Pikachu shook a nearby tree and found Mario's letter. "I wonder what it says," Pikachu thought.

But they couldn't think much more as Noctowl and Decidueye flew near the creepy stone well, and Luigi and Pikachu went down it. In the room adjacent to it, they saw a Boo and two paintings: one of Mario and, to the viewer's right, another of Ash. "GET US OUTTA HEEERREEE!" yelled Mario from his "canvas." Luigi was too mortified for words.

In the well, there appeared a Mimikyu, which Luigi caught, and then a key to the Rec Room. In this room another Dusclops, though at its normal 68 lbs. as opposed to the 136 lbs. of the previous, was working out. Pikachu went to the western treadmill and found a key – like they hadn't found enough – and Luigi encountered a blue Gastly by the fitness machine. Luigi caught it and then took care of the Dusclops by knocking it out with the three punching bags. Somehow, they got him, as well as the Iron Medal and the room's Boo, in a snap.

The key they got went back to the hallway, which made things easier since they would go back and forth to Madame Mismagius in the Fortune-Teller's Room. They showed the letter to her, and she stated that it read "Beware of Boos!" With little more to give her, they could only find more items for her. The duo went upstairs to another door that was ablaze, and once they extinguished it they found themselves in the Tea Room, where various Sinistea tried attacking them. Two white Misdreavus popped up, but they caught them easily. A small white chest appeared, revealing the Snow Medal, yet another projectile Luigi could use for the mansion. Luigi used the ice to slow down the Boo in the room, and they sought more items.

"I need to wash my paws," said Pikachu, so they went into the Washroom, where Luigi found a Fire Gastly (Ghost/Fire) in the latrine. After exposing its heart Luigi extinguished it for good with the water from the sink. The chest that appeared was, as usual for its color, full of money, and they got some fire for their next stop, the Astral Hall.

Inside the Astral Hall, Luigi wanted to go to the next room; but every time he went through the eastern door, he just wound up back in the room. Pikachu saw five sets of candles, so Luigi lit each. After he had done so, however, they were extinguished and the door was locked. It wasn't hard for them to catch the four Duskull, two Gastly and Misdreavus that appeared, and they easily caught the Boo as well. Before they left, however, they grabbed from the turquoise chest that appeared the Sky Medal.

Next to the Astral Hall was the Observatory. Luigi observed space through the telescope in the room, and his eye caught the moon. Suddenly outer space appeared before them, as did several shooting stars, which Luigi eventually propelled at the moon. It revealed a small five-pointed star and a PokéBall. They went up and grabbed them. "My, what glittering beauties!" said Pikachu.

They went back to the Fortune-Teller's Room to see what Madame Mismagius had to say. "When Boos gather in large numbers," she said, "their power grows stronger! All they fear is the Poltergust 6000P."

"How much is left?" asked Pikachu.

"Two items for Mario," replied Madame Mismagius, "and two for Satoshi. You will find one for each in two different rooms."

The pair stocked up on some ice at the Tea Room and went into a large room, the Sewing Room, where an elderly Banette in a rocking chair was knitting. Pikachu found a blue Gastly in a corner of the room and after Luigi caught it he went after the Banette by smacking her with the balls of yarn. After they got her there was a chest with a key as well as a Boo, so they took care of it and then got the key.

They went to the Bathroom across the hall, where Luigi saw a beautiful woman's silhouette. When Drifblim opened the shower curtain, she revealed a female Jellicent, and Luigi froze the water she was in, allowing him to capture her. Another chest with a key appeared.

The key from the Bathroom led to one of only two rooms that Luigi had not visited on the first floor. One was the Billiards Room, where a Golett weighing only 100 lbs. – less than half of what a normal Golett would weigh – was shooting several billiard balls.

"I could never play that game," said Pikachu sadly. "Every time I did I ended up ripping the table just like Peter Sellers did." Luigi went to a chair in the southeast corner of the room, where a blue Gastly was waiting. After that he took care of it and then caught the Golett after smacking it with the billiard balls. The chest revealed the last of the eleven medals, the Serpent Medal, and Luigi's elemental collection was complete. (Author's note: I am not using any of the types in the Pokémon games that deal "altered" damage ["super-effective," "not very effective," "no effect"] to Ghost-type Pokémon, nor am I using those types who suffer "altered" damage from Ghost-type attacks.)

The duo went to the adjacent Projection Room, where there sat a film projector. When Luigi touched it, he could see the silhouettes of Misdreavus that, when exposed, were a reddish hue. Like the Mirror Room, Luigi and Pikachu were more interested in getting what they came for than they were in getting hugged and choked to death. The seven Misdreavus felt the cold of the Poltergust 6000P, and they were soon defeated. In the chest that appeared they found Mario's glove and Ash's belt. "Eew," said a disgusted Pikachu. "They're a little sweaty."

Before they went to the Fortune-Teller's Room, Luigi caught the two Boos he missed. Inside the Fortune-Teller's Room, Madame Mismagius could see the figure of what she called King Boo. "I need but little more," she said. "My spirit ebbs away…"

The key in the Sewing Room led to the one room that Luigi had not cleared with his first three Portrait Pokémon – the Twins' Room. Luigi went to the bunk bed and found a blue Gastly, which he caught very easily since it was practically stuck in there. Then he spun a small airplane-and-automobile mobile, revealing twin Shuppet that wanted to play hide-and-seek.

As soon as our heroes left the room, the twins were ready. Luigi could only identify who was in a box if he used the Poltergust 6000P, and if it shook, he knew that one of them was in there. He found both by doing this, and he caught both easily. After catching the room's Boo, Luigi saw a red chest in the room, revealing Mario and Ash's shoes. "They smell… like their feet," said a nauseated Pikachu.

With their items complete, Luigi and Pikachu went back to the Fortune-Teller's Room to give Madame Mismagius the last of the items. She could see Bowser in the center, fearing that King Boo had somehow revived him. Relieved to have her powers foretold, Luigi caught her easily. Another key appeared, this time from the small treasure chest, and they found the last Boo on the first floor.


	7. Act III, sc 2

After Luigi captured the Boo in the Fortune-Teller's Room, the two went up to the third floor. Inside the Safari Room he found three Water Gengar (Ghost/Water), which he shocked with electricity, and two Trevenant, which he used Ice Beam on. Upon their defeat, the room was cleared, and a Boo popped out, which Luigi immediately caught.

Prof. E. Gadd called, telling Luigi that he could now use a rotary knob on the Poltergust 6000P to expel various elements from it. "Use it to your advantage, sonny!" he said, and Luigi checked the chest to find another key.

The key led to the third floor Balcony, and upon their arrival, the Boo Radar on the SGBH went haywire. In the center, between two Heracross statues, fifteen Boos stood, or rather floated, in a ring. "That scaredy-cat Luigi has made it this far," they whispered to each other. "Oh, we're so frightened! I guess it's our turn, then… All right, Boos, let's assume our real form… But first, how about giving him a little scare?!"

The fifteen Boos circled around the two and fused into a single large Boo. Luigi snagged some ice from each statue, and when he sucked the huge Boo towards one of them, the large Boo "popped" into its fifteen individual Boos. Luigi then froze each Boo and sucked it up; but they couldn't be apart for long, as they would eventually fuse back into a single Boo, which got smaller for each individual Boo Luigi snagged. In the end, Luigi was relieved to get all fifteen and the battle ended.

The chest that appeared revealed a large key that was ice-blue and had a diamond-shaped bow. First, however, he went back and took care of the ghosts that he captured, surprised that he "recaptured" Boolossus. With his ghost total now at sixteen, Luigi didn't have much to go, and he knew it, so the group went back to the mansion.

Ghosts caught:

Franz Pumpfer, the Bodybuilding Dusclops

Mrs. Knitter, the Knitting Banette

Lady Jelly, the Confusing Jellicent

Lanky Snooker, the Billiard-Shooting Golette

Wright Wrong and Ford Madox, the Troublesome Twins

Madame Mismagius, the Freaky Fortune-Teller

Boolossus, the Jumbo Ghost


	8. Act IV, sc 1

Before Luigi used the key of diamonds, he went into the basement, where he found a blue Gastly with yet another reward for him. Then Luigi and Pikachu returned to the Boneyard, where a large seed pod sat, revealing money by the gallon. Perhaps the most extravagant item Luigi found of these was a golden diamond, one of only two, according to Peach, that could be found in the mansion. From there it was business as usual – and more specifically, ghost-catching as usual.

As soon as Luigi walked up to the door with the diamond on it, he was caught aghast when a bolt of lightning struck the roof and knocked out the power, and with the mansion in absolute darkness, ghost levels were much higher. Prof. E. Gadd called him through the SGBH, telling him of this phenomenon. All the rooms previously lit were now pitch black. Luigi and Pikachu decided to go to the only unlocked room, the Telephone Room. In the middle of the room, there rang a candlestick phone.

"Who is this?" said the voice on the other side of the line. It was Toad, who was worried about the princesses as well as Luigi's safety.

"It's Luigi," replied the green plumber.

"Boy, am I relieved!" replied Toad. "I was afraid that a ghost would have answered – or worse yet, Bowser. Anyway, I'm calling you to say that there's a switch in the basement that should restore power to the mansion. I'm just as scared of the dark as you are, Luigi!"

Another phone then rang, this time on the left side of the room. "Luigi, is that you?" said Prof. E. Gadd.

"Speaking," replied Luigi.

"I'm sorry to call you like this," said Prof. E. Gadd, "but I want to tell you that there's a ghost Pokémon who lurks in the darkest of places."

"His name is Pinot Dusknoir," explained Prof. Oak. "I don't who comes up with such names, so don't ask. It seems he prefers rooms with mirrors, and now may be your only chance to get him. Why don't you try looking for him before you turn the lights back on? Uh-oh, the ghosts are starting to approach your position!" And the professors hung up.

There appeared one Gastly, one Haunter and one Gengar in the room, and Luigi caught all three of them easily. The duo searched every once lit room that was now dark, and although they found plenty of ghosts, including some otherwise inaccessible blue Gastly, there was no sign of Pinot Dusknoir in any room with a mirror. Then Noctowl spoke up. "We've traversed this whole place, scavenging for money," he said, "and there's only one room with a mirror that we haven't checked yet – the Wardrobe Room."

"Perhaps we'll find Pinot Dusknoir in there," said Drifblim.

"I'll lead," said Pikachu, "but first I'll need some light." Then he noticed a small Litwick floating around and grabbed it.

"Just be careful," said the Litwick, "and I'll light your path for you." The group went into the Parlor and the Anteroom, and sure enough, there was Pinot Dusknoir in front of the mirror in the Wardrobe Room. Luigi wouldn't let him use Bind on him, and he caught the huge ghost easily. The chest that appeared revealed the key to the Breaker Room.

After searching through the mirror, the group went down and flipped the switch in the Breaker Room. Ghost levels in the mansion were now back to normal, and Litwick was no longer necessary. Nevertheless, Luigi decided to give it to Princess Peach as a memento, and she loved it so much that he gave one each to the other two princesses.


	9. Act IV, sc 2

With the power restored in the mansion, Luigi and crew traversed through the Cellar, where Luigi cleaned up lots of dust and ghosts. Another blue Gastly was there, so Luigi took advantage of this and caught it as well as the room's corresponding Boo. They were walking a lot, but that didn't worry Luigi at all. He had to save Mario and Ash before dawn came.

"What time is it?" asked Pikachu.

"11:15," replied Luigi. "Thank goodness Peach doesn't have a fancy carriage that will become a pumpkin in forty-five minutes."

The group went back to the Telephone Room. It was still dark, and inside the chests were two Alolan Marowak, as well as a Boo, that would be easily caught by Luigi. The key from the Cellar led to the Clockwork Room, where three Banette soldiers stood at attention with pop-gun muskets. Pikachu activated each clock, waking up the trio. Luigi had to deal with each individually, and once all three were caught, the power came on and Luigi captured the Boo that was inside the room. There was no key, but there opened two doors leading to the roof.

On the roof, Luigi found several Duskull dancing around the bonfire in the center. Rather than remove their "masks," however, Luigi chose to torch them, as well as the two Ice Haunter that later appeared, to death. A chest appeared on the left chimney, revealing the key to a room on the third floor; but first, Luigi went down the right chimney and decided to do what Saint Nick did on 24 December each year. Worried that he wouldn't get Mario or Ash back in time, his team zoomed down to follow him.

When Luigi landed he found himself in the Sealed Room, and his team was so relieved to find him not the least bit injured. The only door, located on the western wall, was barred off both inside and out, but most of the chests had treasure. Luigi sucked up whatever he could, including a blue Gastly, before he dealt with a normal Gastly, Haunter, Gengar and Mimikyu in the room. When the power came on, another chest with a key appeared. There was only one way for Luigi to get out, and that was, as he expected, through the warping mirror.

The key from the Sealed Room led to the Sitting Room, where two Lampent were waiting to be lit. After Luigi lit them, he grabbed some water and fought two Fire Gastly and five regular Gastly with the water. Then he caught the Boo in the room and went next door.

This was the Guest Room, where everything, Luigi noticed, was upside down. Pikachu could see a sleeping female Frillish in bed, and Luigi "awakened" her by using the electricity on the Poltergust 6000P. After she was caught, Luigi immediately went back to the Sitting Room and heard a loud thud. The plumber and company got the treasure first in the Sitting Room, then in the Guest Room, from which they also snagged the Boo.

The key from the Roof led to the Armory. Pikachu looked around to see if there were any Honedge or Doublade to use for protection, but since there were none, they all checked the suits of armour, revealing the usual ghost crew of Gastly, Haunter, Gengar, Misdreavus and Trevenant. Once they were caught, Luigi got the key and the Boo before they went to the next room.

This was the Ceramics Studio, and its resident ghost was, unusually, a Spiritomb anchored to each of the pots through its "rock." Luigi spoke to it, challenging the plumber to freeze it seven times. Hard as it might be, Luigi got all seven in a snap. He then captured the Spiritomb, followed by the Boo, before he got his treasure in the chest and headed back to the Foyer.

Next, Luigi and Pikachu went to the Pipe Room, for which the key from the Armory was needed. Water was leaking like crazy and three Misdreavus, two white and one purple, appeared. Luigi "froze" them and then dealt with the acid pool, which he also froze, to reveal the chest and its key. Of course, being a plumber meant that Luigi would have to fix the pipes to stop the leak.

The key led to the next room, the Cold Storage. There was a small fire in the room, so Luigi snagged a bit and thawed out the Froslass in the northwest corner. She was not pleased. "You dare bring heat to my chamber?" she asked. "You shall pay for it!"

She summoned stalactites from the floor, but Luigi dodged them despite the slippery surface he was on. He thawed out the Froslass and, with very hard effort from the others, especially Pikachu, caught her. The key that appeared led to the last room on the third floor, but Luigi had to deal with the last two Boos in the basement. The Boo from the Cold Storage broke away into the Pipe Room, where Luigi found and caught both.

Working his way back to the third floor, Luigi and his team knew that it was all or nothing now. Up the stairs they went, and they found themselves inside the Artist's Studio. There were seven paintings of different Pokémon, and one ghost in the corner painted a chest. His name was Vincent van Gore.

"So… you have come back to challenge my art once more?" the artist queried. "Prepare to be defeated by my latest achievements!" With that he summoned three of the Pokémon in each portrait; in order, they were Gastly, Haunter, Gengar, normal Misdreavus, Duskull, Trevenant and Mimikyu. Luigi caught them all easily, enraging the already furious van Gore.

"_**Sacre bleu**_!" he bellowed. "Zese took me three sleepless months to complete! Three months, I tell you! Now zey're ruined thanks to you, Luigi! Ruined!" With that Luigi struck, and van Gore was caught.

From the "chest" there emerged a golden key with a spade-shaped bow, the last key Luigi needed. First, however, he caught the final Boo in the mansion, and with this he got the second and last golden diamond mentioned by Peach.

Luigi knew that this was the home stretch. Only one thing stood between the two brothers, and soon Luigi would find out. First, however, he tested out what other medals he had found but never used. "They'd only be effective in Pokémon battles," said Drifblim sadly.


	10. Act IV, sc 3

At 11:45, Luigi used the key of spades to get to the final room. Inside it he saw a large Boo wearing a giant crown. Luigi knew who he was in an instant: King Boo.

"Aahh, I could just stare at my two finest paintings for hours," King Boo sighed happily. "It's true what they say about fine art… it takes utterly refined sensibilities to truly appreciate it. The way you plead for help… I find it so… satisfying."

Luigi hardly dared to move an inch.

"Perhaps that is merely because I remember how much trouble you've caused me in the past," continued _le roi phantôme_. "Seriously, though, who would believe that mansions get given away in contests?! Talk about stupid! What do they feed you on anyway… gullible soup?"

"Stupid indeed," thought Luigi to himself.

"He is right," thought Pikachu. "They came all this way to become paintings."

"Now we'll become paintings," thought Drifblim nervously.

"Not if Luigi defeats him," thought Decidueye.

"Courage triumphs over cowardice," thought Noctowl confidently.

"At least I'm safe inside my mind," they all thought together.

"You two came all this way just to get turned into paintings," King Boo smiled. "It's just terrific."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Luigi.

"However," King Boo continued before turning around, nearly scaring the daylights out of Luigi, "these two paintings look lonely. I must have a painting of Luigi and Pikachu as well! Then my gallery will truly be complete! I am not afraid of you, fools! I fear only that infernal Poltergust 6000P you carry on your back! Stupid machine!"

"Maybe so," said Pikachu, "but we refuse to let you take all of us! We won't let Princess Peach fall once again into Bowser's hands!"

"But I am a KING amongst Boos," King Boo continued. "I swear it… I shall fear no mere house-cleaning device! I must say, I despise the way you vacuumed up all my friends!"

"I doubt that you will have the cowardice of your kind to face up to the Poltergust 6000P," said Decidueye boldly.

"Don't imagine that I'll flee," cried King Boo. "I'll fight you like a true Boo! Now join your friends… inside the paintings!"

In an instant, the two paintings were replaced with a large one of Bowser. Neither Luigi nor any of his four Pokémon could escape the void of being sucked into the painting.

On the roof, or what looked like the roof to Luigi, the five of them came face to face with what looked like a giant Bowser, when in fact it was a well-constructed robot controlled by King Boo. It blew fire, created an infinite void, threw spiked balls, etc. Luigi got an idea. He grabbed one of the spiked balls and knocked off Bowser's "head," from which King Boo emerged. Luigi used the Poltergust 6000P with all his might, and his team wouldn't let him down. King Boo fought hard, but not hard enough. Eventually the "head" went on backwards, and Luigi had to avoid Bowser before it reverted to its normal position.

The battle raged on for what seemed like years to Luigi, but it was only a matter of minutes. In the end, Luigi stole the crown and King Boo was dethroned. The Bowser automaton collapsed in defeat, and the quintet was transferred to the Secret Altar once more. Luigi grabbed the paintings of Mario and Ash and headed back to the lab; but first he had to warn the princesses. It was 11:55. "Only five minutes left," Luigi thought to himself.


	11. Epilogue

After Luigi exited the Secret Altar, he went to the Foyer. "Get out of here!" yelled Luigi. "You'll end up in the fifth dimension if you don't!"

Nobody else said anything, but they did exactly as Luigi said. The three princesses all got out, followed by Pikachu and Luigi's other Pokémon, and lastly came Luigi himself; and as soon as they all exited, the whole mansion imploded and faded into a vast, empty space.

Back at the lab, Luigi went to the professors with his last ghosts. "Well, this'll mess with your head," Prof. Oak said, "but all your arduous work lasted only a single night! Well done, Luigi!"

"Thanks a lot!" Luigi said.

"No, Luigi, thank you for helping us out," said Prof. E. Gadd. "The mansion those Boos built disappeared into the night, but that treasure seems to be real. I have no interest in such stuff, so go on and keep it all! Use it however you like!"

"So… it was all just a phony," said Pikachu sadly, "but at least Luigi is rich."

"Say what?" Prof. Oak asked. "Enough rattling on about money? I guess we'd better get Mario and Ash back then. Of course, they are important, but first we have to take care of these last ghosts!"

Luigi put the Poltergust 6000P into the slot and the ghosts were changed into beautiful portraits. "I'd wager dollars to donuts that nobody but me has such lovely paintings! Heh-heh-heh!" Prof. E. Gadd chuckled.

Ghosts caught:

Pinot Dusknoir, the Ghoulish Uncle

Les Branettes militaires, the Banette Soldier Trio

Doucette Rêv'elle, the Sleeping Frillish

Trapsmith, the Potted Spiritomb

Lady Froslass, the Chilly Duchess

Vincent van Gore, the Starving Artist

Bowser and King Boo, the Dastardly Duo

In the end, Luigi had racked up a good 142,390,000G. "That's more than enough to buy all the spaghetti in all the world," he chuckled. Then it was time for Mario and Ash to come out. The Ghost Portrificationizer went into reverse and the two felt the "pain" of escaping the "painting" phase. "YOW! WOW! OOH-AAH-AAH!" they yelled. Then the two were "washed" and sent through the tube; but just as they should have come out, there was a heavy blockage.

Luigi and Pikachu looked at the machine when suddenly… out popped Mario with the vent around his neck and Ash right behind him. The latter quickly recovered, and as soon as he saw Mario, he joined Luigi and the three princesses in a chorus of laughter.

Prof. E. Gadd removed the vent from Mario's neck using a screwdriver and asked if he was okay. "Yeah, I'm-a fine," Mario replied, "but to go through all that-a chaos, Luigi has for the fourth time-a saved my life."

"Three cheers for Luigi!" shouted Princess Peach, and together they all cheered "Hip-hip, Hooray!"

In the distance, a loud chime struck a booming dozen, and Luigi was so relieved to have saved Mario before midnight that he fell asleep instantly. In the end, Professor E. Gadd used the treasure Luigi had found to build a new house! It was a luxurious mansion where the brothers lived together, and Luigi felt no less proud of it for having saved Mario.


End file.
